


Too Damn Long

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hunter Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Remember in season 13 episode 6 where Cas annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much it sent him back to the living. Well, this drabble is about how it should have went down between Dean and Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Too Damn Long

Dean and Sam were driving back to the bunker when Dean’s phone started ringing. “Yeah,” he said as he answered it.

“Hello, Dean,” a familiar voice said.

Dean barely managed to not crash the Impala at hearing the voice. The voice that belonged to his best friend and the person he was in love with. A literal angel back from the dead.

He looked at Sam with disbelief in his eye. “What?” Sam asked.

“Dean, I need you to come pick me up. I’m in Burr Oak outside of the Dodge Motel. I’ll be waiting.”

Dean focused on the road as he pressed his foot to the gas petal. An hour later, they were driving down a narrow street and stopped in front of an old pay phone. Dean and Sam got out the car and stared at the person standing in front of them.

He was dressed in his normal suit, tie, and trench coat. He turned around and Dean felt the breath leave his body as he stared at Castiel. Cas who had been stabbed and whose body Dean had cried over before burning to ash.

“Cas, is that really you?” Dean asked in a gruff voice.

“No, you’re- you’re dead,” Sam stuttered from behind him.

“Yeah, I was,” Cas said as he started walking towards them. “But then I… annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he sent me back.” Cas had a sly smile stretching his lips.

Dean stared at the angel in front of him. For years, Dean had felt more than just friendship for Cas, but he had been too scared to act on it. He was afraid of what Sam and his mom would say. He was petrified that Cas wouldn’t feel the same way. Why would an angel love a stubborn, alcoholic hunter like Dean?

Losing Cas this last time had nearly broken Dean. Seeing Cas lying dead at his feet, his wings burnt into the ground had shattered Dean’s heart. Never had a death affected him like Cas’. Dean had been struggling to even get up in the morning, let alone go on hunts and train Jack. Every night, his sleep was plagued by nightmares, forcing him to relive Cas’ death over and over.

Seeing Cas standing in front him, all his reservations disappeared. He had prayed for Chuck to send Cas back and now the angel was standing right in front of him. This was his second chance and he wouldn’t waste it.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“I do,” Dean said in an emotion laden voice. Dean walked up to Cas and pulled him into a tight hug as he said, “Welcome home, pal.” Dean struggled to keep tears from falling as he breathed in Cas’ familiar scent.

He pulled away and let Sam hug Cas as well. “How long was I gone,” Cas asked as he stared at the brothers.

“Too damn long,” Dean replied. Before he lost his courage, he walked back into Cas’ personal space. The angel’s eyes went wide as Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cas’. Cas’ lips were stiff, and Dean started to pull away.

Suddenly, Cas wrapped his palm around the back of Dean’s neck and the other arm around his waist, pulling Dean forward until they were chest to chest. Cas’ chapped lips moved against his and Dean whimpered at the feeling. Cas used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Their tongues slid against each other as they explored one another’s mouth. Never had a kiss made Dean feel so alive.

Their mouths separated, but Dean let his forehead rest against Cas’. Their breaths mixed as ocean blue connected with forest green. “I love you, Cas. I’m sorry it took you dying for me to say it. If you don’t feel…”

“Dean,” Cas interrupted softly. “I have loved you from the moment I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. I didn’t know what love was then, but I do now because of you.”

“Please, don’t leave me again,” Dean begged as he pressed another kiss to Cas’ lips.

“I’ll do my best not to,” Cas replied with a grin.

“Uh, guys, I’m happy for you and really glad that I don’t have to watch you to dance cluelessly around each other but we need to be going before Jack starts to worry we are,” Sam said, bursting the bubble Cas and Dean found themselves in.

Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala. “You get one scratch on her, and I’m gonna murder you.”

They quickly piled into Baby, Sam behind the wheel and Dean and Cas in the back. By the time they got back to the bunker, Dean was sound asleep. He was curled as close to Cas as possible. He had an arm wrapped tightly around Cas’ waist, afraid if he let go, Cas would disappear again.

Sam started to wake his brother, but Cas stopped him. “Let him sleep, Sam.” Cas leaned over and placed a kiss to his hair. In the blink of an eye, Dean and Cas were gone. Sam smiled, glad that his brother was finally going to get a good night’s sleep for the first time in weeks.


End file.
